


All That 10th Anniversary: Cartoon Edition

by KPfan1013



Category: All That (TV 1994), Danny Phantom, Ed Edd n Eddy, Fairly OddParents, Jackie Chan Adventures, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Join your favorite All That stars and cartoon characters for a funny night of twisted sketch comedy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Cold Open and Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own All That. They are owned by Nickelodeon. Also, think of this like a modern Roger Rabbit. Enjoy!

The crowd outside cheered with excitement as the announcer said, "From Nickelodeon Studios in Hollywood, it's the All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special!"

We then cut to the stage where the crowd inside were ready to celebrate ten years of twisted sketch comedy. On the stairs that led to the All That stage, Jack Desena, Christina Kirkman, Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brunett, Ryan Coleman, Kyle Sullivan, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Jade Chan, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Lilo and Stitch, and Ed Edd N Eddy were ready to start the show.

"What's up people?!" Jack yelled, earning him some loud screams.

"We have a brand spanking new show for you tonight as we come together to celebrate ten years of All That!" Kim exclaimed, earning another round of happy screams.

"Join us tonight as we bring you your favorite All That cast members from the past!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Plus special musical guests, Ashanti and Bow Wow!" Ryan happily added, earning some more cheers.

"But now let's give it up for our special host..." Lilo began.

"...FRANKIE MUNIZ!" Timmy screamed as they pointed to the center of the All That stage.

A moment past, but Frankie didn't show. The cheers of the crowd turned into murmurs as everyone wondered where Frankie was.

"Where's Frankie?" Chelsea asked Ron.

"I don't know," Ron said, checking his watch, "He was supposed to be here 30 seconds ago."

"Ron and I will, check backstage," Kim said to the others, "You guys stall the crowd until we get back."

"I'm coming too," Danny said.

"Count me in," Sam added.

"I'm going backstage too," Jade said, "but not to look for Frankie. I have to pee."

"Noted," Kim said before turning to the audience, "Don't go anywhere, we'll begin the special in just a moment!"

As Kim, Ron, Danny, Sam and Jade ran backstage to find Frankie Muniz, Lilo and Stitch started handing everyone hula skirts made of leaves.

"What is this?" Sheen asked.

"A hula skirt," Lilo said, "we're gonna perform a hula until they come back with Frankie."

"Ih," Stitch concurred.

"Sounds fun," Cindy said.

"I'm game," Jimmy added.

"Oh," Eddy interjected, "Can Double D provide the music? He plays a mean doohickey thing."

"It's called a pedal steel guitar," Double D said, "And as much as I don't care for that particular instrument, I'll begrudgingly play it for the audience's entertainment."

"Alright then," Lilo said, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" they all collectively said.

"Then let's hula!"

"With music provided," Eddy added, "by 88 Fingers Edward!"

Double D rolled his eyes and groaned as he began playing some upbeat Hawaiian music. Lilo and Stitch were dancing like natural hula dancers, while Ed was being his typical goofy self.

"1 2 3 4!" he shouted as he bounced about, "Stick your nose outside the door!"

"I hope Ultra Lord does not think less of me for doing this," Sheen commented to himself.

"Hey this is fun!" Carl stated.

"I agree," Jimmy said.

"Hey since we're dancing," Cosmo commented, "let's do the Nag Dance!"

Wanda than slammed her hip into Cosmo, sending him flying off the stage.

"Oops!" she said with a smirk, "Clumsy me!"

"I would've warned him," Timmy commented, "but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, Kim, Ron, Danny, Sam and Jade passed an old lady (Jamie Lynn Spears) who was singing while knitting.

"Ain't no sunshine when he's gone..." The old lady sang as Kim, Ron, Danny and Sam continued to search for Frankie.

Jade rushed her way to the ladies room as everyone else looked around for Frankie. Ron then smiled as he spotted Frankie entering backstage, looking sweaty and out of breath.

"Frankie!" Ron said, shaking his hand, "Hey KP, I found him!"

Kim smiled and approached Ron and Frankie with Danny and Sam following behind.

"Good eye Ron!" Kim said before asking Frankie, "What happened to you?"

"Sorry," Frankie said, still catching his breath, "my car broke down...in a bad neighborhood."

Jade then stepped out of the ladies room, talking to an older Asian woman in a trench coat.

"Seriously," Jade was saying, "we fought a real Chupacabra. It had red beady eyes, sharp pointy teeth and claws like a jaguar."

"Sounds exciting," the woman said, "And your uncle is as brave as you say he is."

"The bravest!"

"Sweet-" *hands Jade a card* "-tell him to give me a call sometime."

"Will do."

As the woman walked away, Jade saw Frankie and said, "Oh hey, there you are. Come on, let's go."

Ron, Kim, Jade, Danny, Sam, and Frankie all ran as fast as they could but were halted by the old lady.

"Hold up there, Speed Racers," the old lady said, "I'm gonna need to see your passes."

"Who is she?" Frankie asked Kim.

"Don't know," Kim said, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't work Nickelodeon security-" *to old lady* "-Who are you?"

"The name's Thelma Stump," she said, proudly, "and I'm a bodyguard!"

"Well, that's nice," Ron said, "Sort of. But we gotta start the show, so..."

Ron then tried to move past her, only to be flipped by her, much to everyone's amazement. Kim couldn't help but giggle along with Rufus.

"Need help?" Kim giggled.

"Not a word," Ron said as Kim helped him up.

"Okay, what you did was so ridiculous!" Sam said

"Look Missy," Thelma said, "you and your friends want to get by me, I'm gonna need to see your passes, or some bacon."

"Why bacon?" Jade asked, confused.

"Cause bacon's good!" Thelma smiled.

"We don't have time for this!" Kim groaned.

"Kim, I think it's best to not try to upset her!" Ron said. "She is a good flipper!"

"And the last time I tried reasoning with an old lady with a flipper," Danny commented, "we ended up covering my school with meat."

"But we don't have any bacon!" Frankie pointed out.

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket, squeaked and did hand motions to tell them he saw a bacon vending machine down the hall.

"You saw a bacon vending machine, Rufus?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Good eye and taste sense, little buddy!" Ron said, fist bumping his little mole rat.

"Okay!" Frankie said, "You want some bacon? Fine! We'll get you some bacon!" Frankie said as he, Kim, and Ron went to find that bacon vending machine. It wasn't long until they found it.

"Thank you!" he said, "Give me a dollar!"

Kim did just that, then Frankie put it in, punched in which bacon stripped he wanted, then the bacon strip came to them. They then took it to Thelma.

"Okay!" Kim said, handing Thelma the bacon strip, "Here's your bacon! Now can we please go do the show?"

"You all may proceed." Thelma smiled.

Jade, Danny, Sam, Frankie and Kim then went through the metal detectors without setting them off, but Ron did set it off. He then pulled a wrench from his pants, much to everyone's confusion.

"You never know on a night like this," Ron simply said, but Kim sighed, gave the wrench to Thelma, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" Kim said as they made their way to the All That stage, and Thelma continued to sing while cooking the bacon.

"Ain't no sunshine when he's gone..." Thelma sang.

* * *

Back on the All That stage, the rest of the cast members and special cartoon guests saw Kim and Ron arrive with Frankie.

"There he is!" Cindy said as everyone cheered, knowing the show was now ready to begin.

"Hey," Frankie panted as he caught his breath, "Sorry I'm late. I ran into a little trouble backstage. But we have an insane show for you tonight! We got your favorite All That stars from the past and present-" *points to the current All That cast members on the stairs as the crowd cheered with excitement* "-And we got Ashanti and Bow Wow! So sit your booty on the floor, or in a chair, just don't go nowhere! Cause it's time for All That's 10th Anniversary Reunion Special!"

The crowd cheered, knowing this was gonna be a funny and exciting night.

* * *

**Chorus:**

_Oh, oh-oh_

_This is All That_

_This is All That_

**Kim Possible:**

_Check it, check it, check it_

_Now this is just an introduction_

_Before I blow your mind_

_The show is All of That and yes we do it all the time_

**Wanda:**

_So sit your booty on the floor or in a chair_

_Ground or in the air_

_Just don't go nowhere_

**Jade and Chorus:**

_'Cause everything we do_

_(It's all of that)_

_When entertaining you_

_(We all of that)_

**Eddy and Chorus:**

_My posse and my crew_

_(It's all of that)_

**Lilo:**

_So sit still 'cause we're coming right back_

**Chorus:**

_Oh, oh-oh_

_This is All That_

_This is All That_

"Tonight's special musical guests..." Danny began.

"...Ashanti!" Cindy smiled.

"And Bow Wow!" Timmy finished.

"Hosted by Frankie Muniz!" Jade announced.

**Chorus:**

_Oh, oh-oh_

_This is All That_

_This is All That_


	2. Good Burger: Tenth Anniversary

Inside of Good Burger, the employees were getting ready for Good Burger's 10th Anniversary, and the clueless and dim witted cashier Ed (Kel Mitchell) was simply at his post, singing.

"I'm a dude,” Ed sang, happily, “he's a dude, she's a dude, cause we're all dudes! YEAH! I'm a dude!"

He then noticed the assistant manager (Danny Fenton) and a fellow employee (Ryan Coleman) hanging up a banner.   
"Okay, just a little higher," the assistant manager said.

Ed sneakily approached them with a party popper. He flashed a toothy grin as he put his hand on the trigger.   
"SURPRISE!" Ed exclaimed, popping the popper.

Both the assistant manager and employee fell down off the ladders, with the former landing on his butt and the latter landing on his arm.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ed shouted.   
The assistant manager just shook his head, and said, "Ed, it's nobody's birthday! Read the sign. It says, 'Good Burger's Tenth Anniversary'."   
"Oh," Ed realized as the employee got up, holding his bent arm.   
"I think I broke my arm," the employee groaned, clearly in pain.   
"Let me see,” Ed said, taking the employee’s arm, “How's this?"

Ed broke his arm again, causing him to scream like a girl.

"How about this?"

He broke his arm again, causing him to scream louder.

"How about this?"

Ed broke his arm again, making him scream even louder. But Ed just smiled like it was nothing.

"He's okay."   
"No Ed, he's not okay!" the assistant manager sighed, "Look, I got to take him to the emergency room. Just make sure everything is ready for the anniversary party."   
"Oh!" Ed smiled and nodded.   
"Come on, Scooter!" the assistant manger said, hiking Scooter up onto his shoulders and carrying him out of the burger place.   
"Bye Scooter! Good luck!" Ed said, shaking his arm and making him scream.

Ed then returned to his post as a very elderly man (Josh Server) walked in with a little girl (Christina Kirkman).   
"Why was that boy screaming?" the elderly man asked the girl as they approached the counter, "Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey you!"   
"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger,” Ed said, “Can I take your order?"   
"Why yes!” the old man said, “My name is Bernie Kibbitz! And this is my granddaughter, Bernice!"   
"Oh, she's your niece!"   
"No! She's my great granddaughter!"    
"You said she was your niece!"   
"I'm Ber-nice!" the little girl corrected.   
"Oh, well, who's Ber?" Ed stupidly asked.   
"There's no Ber!"   
"Now kindly give me one of your special 10th anniversary Good Burgers!" Bernie demanded.   
"Okay!” Ed said, “Tenth anniversary Good Burger coming up!"

Ed smiled as he pulled out a moldy, disgusting burger, much to Bernie and Bernice's horror.

"There you go."   
"GOD!” Bernie exclaimed, “What is that thing?!"   
"That's hideous!" Bernice said, disgusted.   
"Oh,” Ed said, “this is the first Good Burger I made ten years ago. I keep it under my bed."   
"That's a tragedy on a bun!" Bernie yelled, "You made Bernie Kibbitz so angry, you...you-” *clenches chest* "-Bernice, get the paddles!"

He then collapsed onto the floor as Beatrice opened up a suit case and pulled out some defibrillators. She rubbed them together and shouted, “CLEAR!” before pressing them on Bernie’s chest twice before he sat up.

“I’m alive!” Bernie said, before grabbing his cane, “I’m alive.”

“Whoa!” Ed exclaimed as he jumped over the counter, “Let me try that!”

“Hey wait!” Bernice protested before Ed snatched the defibrillators.

“No young man,” Bernie said, “That is a very sophisticated piece of medical-”

Ed then place the charged defibrillators on the old man’s chest, shocking and causing him to holler. Ed then placed a defibrillator on Bernie’s head, causing him to holler even more. Ed placed defibrillator on Bernie’s chest and his leg before Bernie held his hand up in protest.

“Okay!” the old man shouted, “That does it! Alright, I am out of here!”

As he was taking Bernice to the door, Bernie shouted, “OI VEY!!” before storming out.

Ed the placed the defibrillators on his and shocked himself, much to his own enjoyment.

“Cool,” he said, “electrical!”

As he took the suit case back to the counter, a lovely family walked in through the door.

“I’ll tell you, dear,” the husband (Jimmy Neutron) said, “this place has the best burgers in town.”

“It better,” said the wife (Cindy Vortex), rubbing her pregnant belly, “the baby’s getting hungry.”

“Take that, evil doer!” the firstborn son exclaimed (Sheen Estevez).

“You’ll never beat me!” the secondborn son retorted (Carl Wheezer), “HA HA HA!”

The family approached the counter and the father said, “Excuse me, kind sir.”

“Welcome to Good Burger,” Ed said, “home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?”

“Yes, 2 Good Burger meals for the Mrs. and I, and 2 kids meals for Junior (Sheen) and Chance (Carl).”

“Cool cool.”

“Do the kids meals come with a prize?” Junior asked?”

“Of course,” Ed confirmed, “All kids meals come with a special prize.”

Ed then handed the family a try of their meal and said, “That’ll be $28.92.”

“Okay,” the husband said, giving Ed $30.

After Ed gave him his change, they all sat at a table and began unpacking their food. Chance took a big bite out of his burger and felt it crunch like glass. He spat it out and found shards of a shell in his burger.

“This burger tastes like a sea shell,” Chance said.

“Let me see,” the wife said.

She took the burger apart and found a seashell with a bite out of it. She stormed to the counter and placed the shell in front of Ed.

“Is this some kind of joke?!” she snapped.

“I don’t know,” Ed said with a smile, “are you laughing?”

“NO!”

“Then I guess it’s not a joke.”

“This seashell was in my son’s burger! He could’ve choked on it!”

“Well, that’s his prize. A fresh seashell from the seashore.”

“And it was in the burger because?”

“Well it couldn’t fit in the box of fries or the soda cup, so it only makes sense to put it in the burger.”

“Hey, Mom!” Junior called, “My burger came with a kitty!”

“What are you-”

The wife then shrieked as she found her firstborn son’s face to be swollen up like a balloon as he was holding an innocent kitten in a bun.

“Everyone get to the car!” the wife shouted, grabbing the kitten, “NOW!”

She then gave Ed the kitten and yelled, “We are never eating here again!”

As she stormed off, Ed commented, “Good luck having the baby!”

While Ed was putting the kitten under the counter, a young girl (Jade Chan) kicked the door open and flaunted her mohawk as she waltzed into the restaurant.

“Princess,” her father (Jackie Chan) said, following behind, “please don’t kick the door. You’ll break it.”

“It’s not my fault their door can handle this-” *aggressively adjusts her leather jacket* “-besides, I didn’t even kick it that hard.”

“Zhege difang wen qilai xiang xiongmao de pigu!” Princess’ grandfather (Uncle) said, waving his hand in front of his nose.

“Perimeter’s secure?” a large man in a suit (Torhu) asked to his earpiece, “Good.”

“Excuse me,” Princess’s father said to Ed.

“Welcome to Good Burger,” Ed said, “home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?”

“We would like-”

“I’ll take the biggest burger you got!” Princess exclaimed.

“Princess, please.”

“You sure you can handle it?” Ed asked Princess.

“Bring it on,” Princess said, grinning.

“One Grand Daddy of All Burgers coming right up!”

As Ed went to the back to get the burger, Princess’s father sighed and said, “I know you’re hungry Princess, but was that really necessary?”

“Hey,” Princess said, “it’s just a burger. And it’s the biggest one. I’m gonna be stuffed for the whole week.”

“Ai yah!” her grandfather exclaimed as he saw what was coming around the corner.

Ed then came back with 2 other employees carrying a burger that was at least twice the size of the counter. They placed the burger on the counter and high fived the other employees as Princess and the others gazed in utter shock.

“Here it is,” Ed said with a smile, “The Grand Daddy of All Burgers!”

“Dude!” Princess exclaimed, “That’s bigger than Tank (Tohru)!”

“That’ll be $35.87.”

“Hold up! When I said “the biggest burger you got” I didn’t mean one that was twice my size!”

“Well then you should’ve said “the biggest burger you got that’s NOT twice my size.””

“…Yeah, I’m not hungry anymore.”

Princess stormed out as her father and grandfather followed. Tank stayed behind and looked over his shoulder as he gave Ed 2 $20 bills.

“I don’t like food going to waste,” Tank admitted as he was handed his change.

“Alright,” Ed said, fist bumping the large bodyguard, “come back soon.”

Tank left with the giant burger and Ed smiled as he wiped the counter down. As he was preoccupied with that, a construction worker (Keanan Thompson) came through the door and took off his hard hat before checking the place out.

“Howdy ho there, flubber nutter!” he said to Ed, “The name is Lester Oaks: Construction Worker.”

“Welcome to Good Burger,” Ed said, “home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?”

“Indeedydoo! Why don’t you go ahead and give me one of them there uh…Good Chili Burgers?”

“Oh okay. One Good Chili Burger coming up for Lester Oaks: Construction Worker!”

Ed bent down to pick something up and shivered and moaned as he placed a block of ice with a burger in it on the counter. Lester Oaks gave a confused look to Ed and the ice block before partaking in a moment of awkaward silence.

“Hey!” Lester exclaimed, “I did not ask you to go and freezify my Good Burger inside a ginormous ice cube! Crunch bunny!”

Ed snickered but kept his mouth shut so as to not burst out laughing at that remark.

“Well,” he finally said, “well you said you wanted it chilly!”

“No, I said I wanted it WITH chili and as a construction worker I can tell you that there is neary a dollop of chili on this here Good Burger!”

“Well then I’ll get the chili.”

Ed then pulled a hose from the counter and shouted “HERE YOU GO!” as he pressed hard on the trigger and squirted chili all over Lester.

Ed sprayed chili all over Lester’s shirt, pants and hard hat while repeatedly saying, “There’s the chili!”

When Ed finally stopped, Lester was covered in chili and had a nasty glare on his face.

“That’ll be 8 bucks,” Ed said, nervously.

“I ain’t paying you diddly poop!” Lester shouted, “What I wanted was some lunchy food! But all you done gone and did was freezify my meat burger-” *spits chili in Ed’s face* “-properly followed with a face full of concatenate! Now I’m gonna leave unsatisfied.”

As Lester was taking his leave, he shouted, “Pubble nut!” before storming out.

“Goodbye Lester Oaks,” Ed said.

“CONSTRUCTION WORKER!” Lester shouted before leaving again.

As Ed was putting the ice cube back under the counter, Tancy (Chelsea Brummet) came up holding balloons with 2 other employees (Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable) following behind.

“Hey, Ed,” Tansy said, “Can you hold these balloons? I gotta find some more tape.”

“And would you mind watching Bucky (Rufus)?” one of the employees asked handing Ed a chipmunk, “Carrie (Kim) and I have to run to get the cake.”

“And no animal friends are allowed in the bakery,” Carrie said.

“Sure thing, guys,” Ed said.

As they all went off, a blonde lady (Lisa Foilse) carrying a chihuahua in a purse came and made her way to the counter.

“Hi,” she said.

“Whoa,” Ed said in awe while, “Your social life it is highest!”

“Yeah, I’m hot.”

“Whoa and your social life in his highest little hamster!”

“Okay, look I just want a Good Burger.”

“Oh, well that’ll be 8 bucks.”

The lady checked her handbag before asking, “Where’s my wallet? I must’ve left it in the limo-” *places purse on counter* “-wait here Jingle Bells!”

She rubbed her little chihuahua’s head before heading out the door. After she stepped out the door, a round man with a mustache and sunglasses (Jumba) and his service dog (Stitch) stepped in, with his wife (Pleakly) and daughter (Lilo) following close behind.

“This is the place?” the man asked.

“Why, yes it is deary,” the wife said, holding his arm, “come come, now. The counter is over here.”

As they approached the counter, Ed said, “Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?”

“While yes,” the wife said, “I’ll take a triple bacon Good Burger with fries, hold the salt and 2 ice cubes in my soda pop.”

“Cool cool.”

“I’ll have a Good Burger with lettuce, tomato and extra onion,” said the husband.

“I want the same,” said the daughter, “but with extra cheese.”

“Bark,” said the dog.

“Oh,” the wife added, “could you give little Poochie here a side of bacon?”

“Sure thing,” Ed said, “One triple bacon Good Burger with fries, hold the salt, 2 Good Burgers with lettuce, tomato and extra onion and extra cheese and a side of bacon coming right up!”

As Ed was getting their meals, the wife took out a little mirror and powered her face. The husband started sniffing and so too did his service dog. Eventually Ed came back with a tray of their food and as well as a big block of cheese, much to everyone’s confusion.

“What’s with the block of cheese?” the daughter asked.

“You ordered extra cheese with your order,” Ed replied, before showing a saltshaker, “I’m also holding the salt just as you ordered.”

“My my,” the wife said, awakardly, “how generous.”

“That’ll be $27.98.”

“Wait a minute,” the husband said, taking a wiff of the air, “I smell something strange. You wouldn’t happen to have a rodent problem, do you sir?”

“No, no rodent problem here-” *shows Bucky* “-just a friendly little chipmunk.”

The service dog then started barking ravenously at the chipmunk, while the husband held him back. 

“I knew it!” the husband exclaimed, “No restaurant should be operating with such filthy vermin running around!”

“<gasp>So vulgar,” Ed said in shock, “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask y’all to leave.”

“Excuse me?!” the wife protested.

“Here at Good Burger, we have the right to refuse service to anyone who uses such derogatory language. So if y’all could kindly escort yourselves out, that’d be much appreciated.”

“Fine!” the husband bark, “We’ll take our business elsewhere.”

“Aww,” the daughter pouted.

As the family took their leave, Ed rubbed Bucky’s head encouraging the little guy to relax. After a moment a man in a red shirt (Danny Tamberli) came in with a box full of fireworks.

“Excuse me?” he said, “We got a uh delivery here for Good Burger 10 th anniversary party-” *places box on counter* “-big box of fireworks.”

“I’ll take those,” Ed said, “we’re gonna set these off in the parking lot tonight.”

“I don’t need to hear your life story pal-” *holds out a clipboard and pen* “-just sign here.”

“Oh, okay hold on.”

Ed then placed the box of fireworks on the grill and took the clipboard and pen before signing on the dotted line.

“There you go,” Ed said as he handed the delivery man his clipboard and pen.

“Hey Ed,” Tancy said, walking up with 3 other employees (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), “are those the fireworks?”

“Yeah, I just set them over there on the grill.”

“Cool.”

“Wait, what?!” the middle employee (Edd) exclaimed.

“How has this guy not been fired yet?” the short one (Eddy) asked.

“We’re still getting cake though, right?” the tall one (Ed) asked.

As Tancy went to pet the chihuahua on the table, the blond owner of the dog came back with her wallet. The shorter employee was about to whistle, but the taller one stuck her shoe in the former’s mouth.

“Ah ah ah,” said the taller one, waving his finger, “We need to be positive role models to kids-” *slowly turns to the camera* “-and that means not whistling at a pretty lady every time one goes by as that is judgmental and you should not judge someone before you get to know them-” *to audience* “-this isn’t a joke, I just needed to get that off my chest.”

“That was very profound, Kyle,” said the middle one.

“Why, thank you Percy-” *to the short one* “-how’s that shoe taste, Monty?”

“<spits> Like your feet!” Monty exclaimed, before wiping down his tongue.

“Okay,” the blond lady began, “I found my wallet. Now how much is it?”

“Uh,” Ed began, “wait.”

Ed then tide the balloons to the purse with Jingle Bells in it before saying, “Okay, let’s see: 1, carry the 2-”

“Jingle Bells?!” the blond cried as the dog began floating away.

Jingle Bells then crashed through the ceiling and debris landed on the blond’s head.

“Jingle Bells, stop floating!” the blond shouted as she raced outside.

As soon as she did, the assistant manager, Scooter, Lester, Bernie, Bernice and an angry husband and wife (Mr. and Mrs. Turner) came rushing in.

“There he is!” Bernie shouted.

“That’s him!” Lester concurred.

“That’s the man that flatten my drink,” the angry wife, “After I ordered it light and sweet!”

“He also set my burger on fire,” the angry husband, “after I complained that it wasn’t warm enough!”

“ED!” the assistant manager shouted, “I ran into these customers in the parking lot and they all complained about-” *hears sizzling* “-hey what’s that burning?”

“Oh,” Ed said, “that’s just the box of fireworks I set on the grill.”

“You WHAT?!” Bernie shouted.

“Grample Pop!” Lester exclaimed.

“Ed!” the assistant manger shouted, “You put a box of fireworks on a grill?!”

“Uuuuhhhhhh…” Ed studdered before saying falsely, “No?”

The fireworks then blew off and fired all over the restaurant. Everyone was screaming and ducking as the fireworks exploded into sparkling colors. The assistant manage jumped as a firework went underneath him while everyone else barely evaded the oncoming fireworks.

Ed then looked at the camera and shouted, “Happy 10 th Anniversary Good Burger!”


End file.
